Burn Striker SW145JB
Burn Unicorno SW145JB is a bey found in Random Booster Vol.5 Grand Ketos. Face Bolt: Striker The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. Energy Ring: Striker Striker has three spikes around it which feature a silver horn, these horns represents the horns of a Unicorn. Three smaller spikes appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it will look like a mode change. Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. One of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel. Whilst, the Hasbro variant, does not. Hasbro leaves a blank bit on the wheel. Testing has proved that the Takara Tomy mold is much better in terms of Stamina. Burn slightly resembles Vulcan, which is fitting because vulcan has to do with volcanoes. Volcanoes are hot, like fire. Fire burns, hence the name Burn. Preformance Track: Switch 145 (SW145) *4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. In Attack mode, the track's sharp points point outwards, increasing the beyblade's attack. In Defense Mode, the curved points face outwards, repelling attacks. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of Variable 145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. Preformance Tip: Jog Ball (JB) Jog Ball is a Wide Ball sized Tip with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually more balance than defense, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically balanced Performance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a KO and Attack types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin in liquids, however, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids, just not that well. Also, in the anime, JB has spikes on the top of his tip but not in real life. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Balance Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Unicorno